


pay your (sleep) debt

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, silliness abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Just a regular morning in Stark Tower where Tony's not allowed to go to the lab just yet





	pay your (sleep) debt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this penultimate cuteness by @acachette](https://acachette.tumblr.com/post/186169556035/slow-news-day), Tony being a silly-billy.

“Steeeeeeve,” Tony whines as he rolls past him on his high stool. He’s been at this for at least ten minutes now. Steve idly wonders how long Tony’s going to keep this up. “Come on!”

Ignoring his boyfriends whining, Steve turns the page of his newspaper. “Nope.”

“Please?” Tony wheedles, the stool wheels squeaking as he rolls around the dining table. Steve’s glad the newspaper is up to hide his twitching lips because this ridiculousness is kinda adorable. And also he’s getting to spend more time with Tony, which is always a bonus. “I slept a whole 8 hours last night!”

“You’re still got a sleep debt,” Steve points out, frowning a little when he catches sight of a headline warning about a rash of robberies at gun point. He makes a mental note to set up some kind of patrol route. Or maybe he could ask Tony to make some kind of drone or something? Some kind of early warning system where they can jump in to stop the robbers from getting away.

“Just a little.”

Tony bumps into something, curses, and keeps rolling. Steve glances to the side just in time to see Tony rolling up behind him. Before he can blink, Tony’s pushing the stool to its more than full height (because of course Tony Stark fiddled with his office furniture to make it ‘better’) and sliding up behind Steve. As in, _right _behind him on the low stool. Tony’s chest is pressed against Steve’s back, his thighs cradling Steve’s hips. Steve would look down at the sight of Tony’s thighs pressing against his own but there’s the sudden weight of Tony’s chin resting on his head and the arms that flop over his shoulders. (Fucking hell. How high can Tony’s stool go?) And he sure can’t forget the whine Tony lets out. 

“_Please_? I promise I won’t do anything but read some reports. I won’t use _any _heavy machinery. I swear on JARVIS.”

“Do I need to remind you that _you’re _the one who set up these protocols?” Steve reminds his boyfriend before he turns another page. Ugh, business. As he quickly glances over the headlines, Steve continues, “And you told JARVIS that unless our lives were in danger, he wasn’t going to let you back into the lab before 12 hours if you’d been awake for more than 48 hours. No one wants a repeat of you almost blowing yourself up while testing Clint’s new arrows.”

“I didn’t blow myself up,” Tony grumbles into Steve’s hair. 

Steve rolls his eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry. You just aggressively set your hair on fire and the computer and the work bench and the-”

A rough hand slaps against his mouth, poorly silencing him. Tony grumbles, “Alright already.” He takes his hand back, adjusting himself so that he's leaning heavily against Steve’s back, chin digging into Steve’s head a little when he sighs, “I’m just _so _bored!”

“There’s nothing on TV?” Steve asks, fingers flipping forward to the sports section. And it looks like the Mets lost last night. _Great_. 

While he’s scowling at the paper, Tony snorts. “Only thing on right now are morning shows and re-runs. Nothing I want to watch.” Tony taps a finger against the paper. "Mets lost last night.”

Grumpily, Steve turns the page. “I noticed.”

“My offer to buy the Dodgers and bring them back to New York still stands.”

Sighing, Steve turns to the funny pages. He’s going to need some good humor before he starts reading the editorials. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Any idea that makes you happy is a good idea,” he hears Tony grumbling under his breath and Steve can’t help but smile. “Oh, go back a page. What was that thing about chips?”

Steve obediently goes back a page, eyes scanning both sides of the paper before he finds the article Tony was talking about. “Tougher restrictions in future for chip makers?” he reads aloud.

He feels Tony nodding against his head, his beard scrapping against Steve’s hair. “Yeah. Can you read it to me?”

For a heartbeat, Steve hesitates, thinking surely Tony can read it himself. But its not every day Tony _asks _for something. So Steve shrugs mentally and begins reading. It’s a fairly straight forward piece of reporting. There’s apparently going to be tougher regulations put into place to ensure less waste is produced by chip makers and it’s also going to cost companies more, something that’s already creating a lot of resistance. 

Steve’s about a quarter of the way into the article and on the verge of asking Tony if this is going to impact Stark Industries when the softest, wheeziest little snoring sound makes Steve’s voice falter. Has Tony… Did Tony fall asleep? While using Steve’s _head _as his _chin pillow_? Oh his kingdom for a camera. His eyes tick over to the camera in the corner. He’ll have to ask JARVIS for pictures of this later. 

For now, Steve relaxes and turns to the lifestyle section, quietly reading on while Tony sleeps.


End file.
